


Stepbrothers

by Quien_Eres



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Incest, M/M, stepcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quien_Eres/pseuds/Quien_Eres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being eliminated from Ridonculous Race, Chet and Lorenzo's relationship improved a lot. Perhaps, that's worse than when they used to only fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt trying to write something in english.

"No way dude! I can't believe you actually like Killer Ninjas from Outer Space 4!"

"DAH! It's the best movie ever! It will obviously be my favorite!"

"Mine too bro!"

We just started laughing in a friendly way because of our conversation. If someone had told me that my jerk stepbrother would become my best friend two years after our parents married each other, I probably would have told you that you were just a jerk as him. But, it seems that we had more in common than what I would have imagined at the beginning.

"Why is it that we used to fight so much before?" I asked as I stop laughing and turned my gaze to Lorenzo.

"No idea bro" He said as he shrugged "Maybe watching a jerk getting angry was just too much fun to miss it" he said with a snark as he started laughing and I started looking at him with fake anger.

"Oh yeah?" I asked "Well, you'll see how this 'jerk' kicks your ass on Rock Storm" I said defiantly.

So, we left the conversation and started playing on our Game Box, having an occasional chitchat while playing, like if we were the lifelong best friend.

That's how we started spending our days after our elimination from Ridonculous Race: Having a good time, talking about everything and nothing and just teasing each other in a friendly way. Yeah, that jerk of Don didn't appreciate our talents, psst, he doesn't know what he missed, but at least it managed to do what our parents wanted us to do: Improve our relationship. And it totally improved a lot. Or maybe not.

"Stop cheating!" I said in frustration.

"Not my fault that you play like a girl, girl!" he said in a mocking way.

"I'm not a girl! You're the girl, girl!" I replied with anger.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not jerk!"

"Of course you are, you're a little girl who likes doing gymnastics and likes kissing boys" He mucked as he intertwined his fingers and was making a kissing face.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a g-!" I covered my mouth with my hands after realizing what I just said. Awesome, thank brain jerk, I said that without even giving it a second thought.

I turned my eyes toward Lorenzo, and I could tell by his face that he was really shocked for what I said.

There was an awkward silence between us for what felt like a life.

"Chet" Said my stepbrother trying to break the ice "I-"

"Here we come dudes!" We heard someone saying in doorstep and we turned our eyes on it.

"Rock, Spud! So cool you made it dudes" I said welcoming them 'Thanks, you save my hide' I said to myself.

Rock just stood there, looking at us because Lorenzo was still standing in the middle of the room without doing anything "Were you in middle of something or something like that?" asked Rock.

"Psst, but of course not dude" I said trying to avoid my previous conversation with Lorenzo "Come on, we just were Rock Storm before you came"

"Cool! Me and my buddy Spud will crush you!" Rock said as he and spud starting playing their air guitars.

I turned my eyes to Lorenzo. He just sighed with resignation.

"No way, WE are going to crush you" My brother said trying to put a smirk on his face and just sat and started playing, leaving our previous conversation behind.

There's no way things are going to be the same after this.


	2. Chapter 2

We just kept playing Rock Storm along with Rock and Spud. I knew it wasn't going to last forever, but it was a lot better that being alone with Lorenzo.

We played for hours and just having a good time like friends do, until Rock said he and Spud needed to go, since Spud can't go home by his own because of his late time reactions, so he was going with him, leaving us alone.

"See ya later dudes" said Rock while he and Spud were leaving the house, Spud was quiet for some second until he said goodbye too. His time reaction has improved a bit.

"See ya later too, dude" I said and then they leave me and Lorenzo alone. Just great. Just what I didn't want. Just an awkward silence between us.

"Chet, I-"

"No thanks, I don't really feel like talking right now, I have some other things to do right now" I said cutting him off. I got up and left the room, leaving him alone.

We were like that the whole day, me making up excuses so I didn't have to talk to him. But then night fell, and I was already tired from the whole day. Great, why our jerk parent made us share a room?

I couldn't be like this forever, so I gave up and got into our bedroom, when I saw Lorenzo was already on bottom bed in our bunk bed, obvious anger on his face.

"Can we now talk for at least goddamn second jerk?" He said, annoyance on his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about, jerk" I replied

"Oh, but of course there is" He said while getting up from his bed, getting closer to me "This morning you just said that you are gay and-"

I cut him off before he could finish "Yeah, I know, I'm totally gross, don't need to say it on my face. You just need to bear with me this year before we go to college so you don't have to-" when he interrupted me, putting his hand on my shoulders and making me turn me eyes to him.

"Could you at least let me finish what I was saying jerk!?" He said, what left me speechless. "What made you think I was going to be angry just for that?" He said as he put a smile on his face.

"It doesn't bother you know that I am 'you know what'?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why should it?" He replied "It's not my problem what you like. You're my friend and, above all, my brother" He said with a smile on his face.

Brother.

"Hug me brother!" He said as he put his arms around me, as I just hugged him back.

Brother.

We were like that for a while, that I wished would never end, but it had to after a while.

"So, we're good?" Lorenzo asked.

"Totally!" I said, trying to put a smile on my face. But of course we still had problems, but I didn't want to talk about them now.

"Ok dude, but I think it's already time to sleep" He said in a drowsy voice, letting out a yawn. "Goodnight, brother" he said as he got into his bed.

"Yeah, goodnight too" I said as I climbed the stairs to get into my bed. "Brother" I said as a whisper.

Brother.

I really hate that word now.

It just feels so wrong to me now. It doesn't feel right saying you like your brother in a romantic way. Maybe we're not blood related, but knowing that I'm like a real brother to him just makes me feel so guilty.

If only our parent have never got married, if only we had met in other way, if only we were not related now, if only I didn't feel so guilty for having this feelings for him. Things would be a lot easier if only we still hated each other like we used to two years ago when my mom married his dad.

"I love you brother" I said as a whisper.

I wish thing could be different.


	3. Helping out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual I guess. Enjoy.

The next morning, we both got up like nothing. Things were the same as before.

Or at least that's how it looked from the outside. It was for the best to keep going and lie to myself about how I felt.

Things were like that for a week, everything was the same, him being always with me but with me, but with me not being able to tell him how I really felt for him, pretending I still saw us just as stepbrothers.

Everything was just as usual: going to school, playing videogames, etc. But, I hated spending so much time with him and knowing that we will never be anything more than "bros". But I hated myself the very most, for just thinking of us as something more. We were like that for some day, until…

We were coming back from school. It was Friday, that means spending the whole weekend with Lorenzo. I just kept walking in silence, I haven't felt like spending time with my stepbrother lately, even more now because of my accidental public confession.

"Chet! Were you even paying me attention? Lorenzo asked annoyed.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I replied. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that he was talking to me.

"Urgh, you are such a jerk, jerk" He said in frustration and crossing his arms "It's Friday, and you know exactly what that means: Playing videogames all day 'till our eyes start bleeding! It's our tradition, remember!

Crap, I completely forget about it! Great, just what I DIDN'T want, spend all the day with Lorenzo.

"Mmm" I said uncertain. I didn't want, but I had to "You know, I just remembered that I have some homework, it's a team homework with Rock and Spud" Yeah, right, of course it's that "And I think it will take us the whole day to finish it. How about we don't have our gaming day this week?" I asked

He let out a sigh and said "Fine, whatever".

Yeah, I'm know, I'm such a loser. Don't judge me jerks!

We kept walking in silence until we got home. Lorenzo got in and I said goodbye to him, leaving.

Ok, I know that team homework is not real, but he doesn't need to know that. Being apart from each other for a day is not going to be so bad, and it may even help me clear my thoughts.

I kept walking to Rock's place. It was such a great luck for us that he and Spud were living in the same city as us, even more that they were in our same school. It seems that I never payed attention to the, for some reason. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't notice them before, even with great smartnessess, I'm so ashamed of myself, even more for how cool those two are.

After walking for about half an hour, I arrived at Rock's place. I rang the bell, and a tall blonde woman opened the door. She was Rock's mom.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Schmidt, is rock in home yet?"

"Of course he is, Chet" She answered me with a smile "Although Roderick never told me anything about more friends other than Spud were coming here today" She said uncertain.

"Meh, I guess he just forgot to" I said shrugging "You know he's so forgetful ma'am"

"Well, in that case, I guess you can come in" She said as she move a little to let me in "As you already know, his bedroom is the basement"

"Thank you ma'am" I said before getting in and heading to the basement.

Ok, I know I lied to her too by telling her that I had already told to Rock that I'd come, but, there's nothing wrong with that, right? I just opened the door and started going downstairs.

"Rock, dude, sorry for coming without tellin' ya but-" But I was left speechless by what I saw: Rock and Spud were on the bed, and not exactly sleeping, but making out.

"Dudes! Can you stop and leave your gross things for later?!" I yelled.

Rock heard me, turning his gaze away from Spud and turning it on me "Dude! What are you doing here?!"

"That doesn't matter right now, I just come here to spend some time with my friends, and I found you doing THIS!" I yelled.

"Dude, you couldn't pick a better day to come over?" Asked Rock

"Whoa man, How you doing Chet?" Asked Spud after his late reaction took effect, like if

"Before I answer that, I want to know something: Why you never told me about this?" I asked offended, as I finished going down stairs and sitting on the bed "Are we friends or something?" I said, arm crossing.

I could tell Rock was getting nervous, avoiding looking straight at me "Well… you'll see… how I can say it…. It's really dumb really… mmm…" He couldn't even finish a sentence, trying to find an answer.

"What's the big deal dude?" Asked Spud "Weren't you already dating Lorenzo or something like that?"

Ok, I didn't expect that one, and I think neither Rock did "Spud buddy, what are you talking about?" He asked

"Weren't they The Daters on the race or something, dude?" Asked Spud "They even live together dude".

I was trying so hard, but I couldn't help myself and started blushing.

"Dude, they were THE STEPBROTHERS, the Daters were Ryan and Stephanie" Said Rock.

"… Oh, you're right dude" Spud said after a few seconds because of his late reaction "For some reason, I thought they were the Daters this whole time"

"Why did even think they were the Dater?" Asked Rock.

"Dude, were not the daters those were always fighting over everything but still loved each other?" He replied with another answer.

"Well, yeah" Said Rock "But I'm pretty sure that Chet and Lorenzo are not dating dude, I mean, it'd kinda weird, since they're kinda like brothers and stuff"

I could help but feel such an immense guilt for what they were saying. Do they really think that it would be weird if Lorenzo and I were dating? Would it be gross, even if we're just stepbrothers?"

"Meh, can't see the problem man" Said Spud, and I turned my eyes on him "I mean, I don't think someone gets hurt, and if they're both ok with it, I don't see any problem"

I couldn't help but start drawing a smile on my face for what Spud said. It seems he is a lot more understanding than I thought.

"Well, maybe you're right buddy" Said Rock, resting his chin on his hand, like if he was thinking deeply. He was like that for a while until he spoke again "Wait a minute, what are you even doing here Chet? And what's more, why is Lorenzo not with ya?"

Crap.

"Well… you'll see… mmm" Great, now I was the one who was nervous, and I could tell Rock was getting impatient "Let's just say that we had fight" I gave up at end and said. Well, it was kinda true, I wasn't really lying.

"Dude, what happened?" Asked Rock worried "I mean, you two are lie, the best friends on the whole world or something, we haven't see you fighting since the race, well, outside teasing each other".

"It's nothing, really" I said.

"Come on man!" Said Rock "I know that's not true. If it were nothing you two would be just fighting over you house, you wouldn't come alone to my place. You can tell us what really happened buddy" He said drawing a trustworthy smile.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked.

"Of course I won't" He said "It can't be that bad to us getting angry".

"Dude" Said Spud "I think they murdered someone!"

"What? But of course we didn't" I replied. Ok, this is getting ridiculous "We didn't kill someone!"

"It's ok Chat, we understand you" Said Rock "We won't tell anyone, look, we'll even help you with the body. We just need a shovel, mom's car and-".

That's it, this was just stupid, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love Lorenzo, alright" I yelled frustrated. I saw the rockers were left speechless for what I said "I know, I'm horrible, it's gross" I could feel tears coming out from my eyes. I'm such a girl "I know I shouldn't, but-".

"Dude, calm down" Said, putting his right hand on my shoulder "It doesn't matter what I said before, I don't think there's really something wrong with it" He said, now his both hands resting on my shoulders, trying to calm me down "Just tell us what happened, maybe that would help you feel better"

I dried my tears and took a deep breath. I started telling them the whole story. Around and hour later I was finishing my story.

"And that's why I came here" I said

"Dude, just tell him" Said Rock.

"Exactly man" Said Spud.

"I just don't know how" I said "We're supposed to be stepbrothers, and we're finally getting along, I don't want to ruin everything"

"Well, it's not like lying is not going to be very helpful or something" Replied Rock "After all, we don't even take the same classes at school, so I'm pretty sure Lorenzo already knew you were lying"

Oh crap, it's true! That's why I didn't remember them being in our school before.

"Urgh! Now this is just great! Now I feel even worse!" I said angrily, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so terrible!"

"Oh, come on Chet" Said Rock "I think Lorenzo already knew it, but didn't say anything 'cause he thought he thought you wanted to be alone for a while, I don't think he's mad at you"

"Thanks friends" I Said "You two were really helped me a lot" They put a victorious smile on their face for what I said "But, would you mind if stay a little longer here? I want to wait a little longer to see him again".

"But of course dude!" Said Rock "But, promise us you'll tell him today" He said, drawing a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I'll do it!" I said vigorously.

I stayed there for some hours, doing dumb stuff, playing videogames, playing their instruments, etc. The clock finally hit 9:00 PM, and I thought it was already time to leave.

I said goodbye to the rockers as I was leaving the basement. I think they were getting affectionate again as I was leaving, but I didn't want to go downstairs again to find out.

I started walking toward my house, the moonlight and some houses illuminating my way. Ok Chet, this is going to be the big day. Just try to focus on what you're going to say, don't get nervous, everything will be fine.

I arrived at my house. I greeted our parents, and fortunately Lorenzo covered me since they weren't mad at me for not coming home after classes. I said goodnight to them and went upstairs to our bedroom. Lorenzo was sitting at his desk, reading a book or something.

"Knock knock" I said as I were knocking the door to get his attention "I'm back".

"Interesting" He replied in monotone way

"I'm sorry for leaving, I had some others things to do" I said

"Right of course" He replied, not taking his eyes away from the book.

I sighed "I'm sorry for lying to you"

"Now that's a lot better jerk" He said, leaving the book aside and smiling "But, who did you think you were going to fool with that? You should know better than me that you and the rockers don't take any class together.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot" I replied embarrassed, and we just started laughing for that.

"Well, it's not that late yet" Said Lorenzo "How about we play our video game-a-ton?"

I smiled "Let's do it". Lorenzo began to connect the wires from the console. I think now's the time.

"I want to tell you something before we start playing" I said. I hope Rock's right about this.

"Of course" He replied, not paying much attention "What is it?"

It's ok Chet, you can do this. Just relax and tell him.

"It's mmm… what I want to say is" Ok, just say it "I love you Lorenzo".

"Well, I love you too bro" He said, not giving it much thought and finished connecting the wires "Done!"

"Not like that" I said "I mean love-love you"

"Mmm?" He said doubtful "What are you talking about jerk?"

Maybe it was for the frustration that I did it, but I stood up and kissed him right on his lips. I could feel my face burning from blushing, and I think his too, even being dark skinned, not sure if for the surprise or embarrassment.

It was a really awkward kiss, no like in the movies with people kissing like if it were nothing; I wasn't really sure what to do. Still, it was so great because it was with him, 'cause he kissed me back, but still was pretty awkward.

After a while, we cut the kiss and kept our eyes on each other.

"So, now you know what I meant?" I asked

Silence. Just silence between us, only covered by the videogame "Start" screen playing on the TV.

I hope this wasn't a mistake.


End file.
